Doctor, Doctor
by Julian McQueen
Summary: After finishing her book, Grape decides to play a game with Peanut. But how will the game he chooses affect Grape and Peanut's relationship?


"Grape!"

Grape lifted her head up from her book and turned towards the brown dog that was running towards her. She sighed. "What now, Peanut?" She asked Peanut, who had a look of excitement on his face, which always meant he wanted to play. "Uh… I balanced on my head for an hour and a half, like you asked." He said, his tail wagging in a quick motion. "Can we play now?" Grape sighed again; she was just getting into a very sexual scene between the two main characters of her book, "_Pridelands_", right before Peanut came in asking to play. Luckily, Grape managed to keep him away while she finished reading the scene, but now she wished she did not.

Grape apparently became aroused while reading the scene, and was now in no mood to play silly games with Peanut. _"But on the other hand". _She thought, _"Maybe playing a stupid game with Peanut will keep my mind off… certain things…" _The cat sighed for a third time and got off the couch, closing her book and placing it on one of the couch's arms. She rested her hands on her hips and made a half-smile at Peanut, whose tail wagged even faster.

"Alright Peanut," She said to the dog, her half-smile turning into a whole one. "Let's play."

The two animals moved into the bigger living room. "By the way", Grape started to ask. "Do you know where Mom and Dad are?" Peanut stopped walking and turned back at the purple cat. "Oh, Mom has a meeting at work, while Dad's meeting someone at the hospital. They won't be home for a while." The two animals resumed walking until they arrived in the guest bedroom. Grape crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Okay Peanut," Grape said to Peanut, who was now digging around in the guest closet, which always had spare clothes for guests. He kept digging until he pulled out a large white coat. "Why are we in the guest bedroom?" Peanut turned to Grape and flashed a big toothy grin at her. "Well, I was with Bino the other day." He began. "And he was telling a few other dogs about a game he and Fido played when they were puppies." Grape looked at Peanut suspiciously; Bino did not seem the "playful" type, what with his obnoxious attitude and all. However, Grape did not seem to care. She made a sly grin at Peanut, now curious that he was planning in that one-track mind of his. "So, what game did they play that you deemed so fun?" Peanut smiled another toothy grin.

"Well, they called it "Doctor".

Grape's grin immediately disappeared, and she felt her face suddenly get warmer. Peanut tilted his head, a look of confusion on his face. "You okay Grape? You do know how to play "Doctor", right? Cuz I have no idea…"

Grape suddenly felt a cold chill run down her spine. She definitely knew how to play "Doctor". When she was a stray on the streets, the other stray cats used to play "Doctor" with each other all the time. This usually resulted in mass amounts of kittens, and ultimately, more stray cats. She played only once, but chickened out before she actually did anything that might have gotten her pregnant. Grape glanced from the top of Peanut's head down to the tips of his toes. Would she even consider touching Peanut? What would happen if the other dogs found out? What if Mom or Dad found out? What would Peanut think of her afterwards? What if-

"Grape?"

Grape snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Peanut, who stood there with a look of concern. "You okay? You stood there just staring at me for a few minutes." Grape made another half-smile at Peanut, his innocent face and puppy dog eyes could melt anyone's heart. Regardless if they were cats or dogs. Grape suddenly remembered the arousal she felt when she read that scene in _Pridelands_, and suddenly imagined what would happen if she and Peanut were in the same situation. Kissing, touching, caressing, and then eventually…

Grape shook her head. "I cannot believe I'm about to do this…" She muttered under her breath. But she decided to go with it. After all, "Doctor" was about experimentation…

Grape's smile turned into a grin as she walked up to Peanut and brought her face close to his. Peanut suddenly gasped and tried to walk backwards, but ended up backed up at the wall, dropping the coat. "G-Grape! What are you doing?" Grape made a small purr. She liked the flustered look of confusion Peanut had on his face. "Well, Peanut," she purred, I'm playing "Doctor" with you, just as you asked." She suddenly pulled herself away from the nervous dog and pointed to the bed.

"Lie down." She ordered. Peanut hesitated at first, but slowly climbed on the bed, lying on his stomach. Grape sighed, placing a hand to her face. "Flip over." She said quietly. Peanut flipped over, now lying on his back. "Um Grape?" He asked quietly. "I'm getting nervous. "What am I supposed to do no-" Peanut's question was cut off, as he was suddenly interrupted by the feeling of Grape's muzzle pressed against his own. His eyes shut tightly, confused, yet slightly pleased. He always knew he had feelings for Grape, but he never thought he would ever be able to admit them to her, let alone kiss her. He let out a small sigh and relaxed his body. Grape took this to her advantage and moved her body so it was on top of Peanut's. She broke the kiss, leaving only a thinning strand of saliva between their mouths. Grape let out a sigh and glanced down at Peanut, tracing her eyes down his neck, his chest, his torso, and finally… Grape let out a small laugh. "I guess you really enjoyed that." Peanut opened his eyes and glanced at what Grape was looking at, blushing wildly at what he saw.

It was his member, 8 inches and throbbing red, complete with a 3-inch knot. Peanut immediately tried to move, but was held down by Grape, who was also staring at his disco stick. "Wow, Peanut. I never realized you were so…" Peanut was now completely embarrassed. "I'm so sorry Grape. I didn't mean to do that! Honest!" Grape suddenly began laughing, confusing the poor dog. "Don't worry, Peanut." She assured him as soon as she was able to stop laughing. "You're playing the game correctly. Now all you have to do is relax." Peanut slowly rested his head on the pillow and relaxed his body. "Okay Grape." He said nervously. "I trust you." Grape smiled and slowly lowered her head in level with Peanut's member. "Don't worry, you'll feel better in a matter of seconds." She said, stroking a finger from the tip of the member down to the base of the knot. She tilted her head as her fingers ran themselves around Peanut's knot. "Hmmm, this is interesting." She purred, giving the knot a little squeeze. Peanut gasped and flinched, shutting his eyes again. Wrapping her hand around the shaft, she stroked it up and down for a few times before bringing the tip of the member to her mouth, licking it softly before taking it in her mouth. Peanut whimpered, his body tingling with both excitement and anxiety, as he never had this done to him before. His tail shivered as Grape continued to suck him off. It wasn't long before Peanut's whimpers turned into little, quiet yelps. Grape quietly giggled to herself, despite the large cock in her mouth. It was funny to see Peanut act like this, since he never experienced something like this before. After a few more minutes of sucking, she pulled the member out of her mouth and raised her head back to level with Peanut's. Peanut was now completely paralyzed, he never even experienced any sexual contact of any kind, and the only time he ever felt "excited" was his visit to the veterinarian's office one day. This was a whole new experience for Peanut, and it left him completely awestruck.

"Why... Why did you stop?" He asked, trying to collect his breath. Grape smiled and in what seemed like a blur, found himself now on top with Grape on bottom. She smiled and brought her small muzzle to Peanut's ears, tickling them with her whiskers.

"Fuck me."

Peanut turned completely red, despite his sexual nativity, he was completely aware what Grape meant. Bino had explained to Peanut and a few dogs a few weeks ago and described an encounter he had with a bitch during that summer. He had used that word, "fuck", and explained to his younger brother, Joey that it was a human term for mating. So if Grape used that term, it would mean…

"No Grape, I-I can't just mate with you, I don't even- YELP! " Peanut was suddenly interrupted by grape's paw lightly tugging at his member, a look of arousal and slight frustration on her face. "But I thought you were a, "cat-lover"…" She said in a slightly sarcastic manner. Peanut gulped. "Well… Um… I… THAT'S NOT THE POINT! What if the parents or the other dogs find out?" Grape gave him a warm smile and put a hand to his cheek. "They don't have to. We can keep this a secret between us, okay?" Peanut looked away, closing his eyes. "I don't know…" Grape's smile faded, she could clearly see that Peanut was now in a state of indecision. Unfortunately, she was apparently in this state too, as she never went this far before. It was only one time, and it was only oral contact with a stray cat. However, she seemed to feel different with Peanut; he seemed trusting, and calm. He did not seem like one to take advantage of anyone. He seemed romantic… despite being a dog. She knew if she wanted anyone at this moment, it was Peanut, the "cat-lover".

Grape gave Peanut's member a soft squeeze, causing him to yelp, quite loudly and turn his gaze back to Peanut. She smiled at him again. "C'mon, I know you'll like it. Please?" Peanut mulled it over before looking at her, giving her that big stupid grin of his. "I guess so; we're still playing "Doctor", right." Grape kissed him on the nose. "Right." She said.

Grape moved Peanut's member so the tip slightly pressed against Grape's entrance. Peanut suddenly had a look of disgust on his face. "Wait, isn't that the place where you pee?" He asked honestly. Grape's ears flattened, not surprised that Peanut would ask such a stupid question.

"Peanut…"

"Yeah?"

"No more stupid questions, ok? It's a major turnoff."

"Um… Okay…"

Grape adjusted her hips to get a better position, the feelings of uneasiness and excitement wrestled in her stomach. She saw that Peanut was nervous too. "Let me know when you're ready." She said quietly. Peanut gripped the sheets of the bed before giving Grape a slight nod. "Ok Peanut, just push it in slowly."

Peanut took a breath and slowly pushed his member between the lips of Grape's entrance, causing her to gasp. She reached upward and grabbed at Peanut's back, bracing herself as he slid in deeper and deeper. Suddenly, a wave of pain struck her, causing her to make a small cry. Peanut stopped immediately and gave a look of immediate concern. "Are you okay?' he asked. Grape wiped her eyes, which had begun to tear up and smiled. "I'm fine, please continue." Peanut nodded and contained sliding himself in until he was up to the knot. Immediately, as he began to thrust out, the pain Grape felt was replaced with immense pleasure. After a few seconds of getting used to the rhythm, Peanut was now thrusting at an even pace. Grape gripped the pillow she was lying on as her breaths became labored. Peanut was in a similar situation, this experience was now driving him crazy. He felt like his fur was standing on end with each thrust. His head swam, he began moaning loudly with each thrust. Grape gripped herself, she knew it wouldn't be long before Peanut would.

Peanut suddenly gasped. "Um… Grape, I feel like I'm going to pee. Should I stop?' Grape suddenly grabbed Peanut's collar and pulled him directly on top of Grape. "No," she commanded, "You're not going to pee. Just push it in as much as you can! Quickly!"

Peanut nodded and quickly drove his member inside Grape as hard as he could, pushing in the knot in as well. Grape gasped as a sharp mixture of pain and pleasure struck through her body. Realizing what Peanut just did, Grape wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips, bracing herself for what would happen next.

Suddenly, Peanut let out a loud cry as he experienced his first orgasm, his knot began swelling, causing Grape's vaginal walls to tighten around Peanut's swelling dick. Grape let out a loud cry as her body convulsed in ecstasy, her orgasm coursing throughout her body. She was immediately followed by Peanut, who also let out a loud cry. His body shivered as he shot seed directly into her body. The both of them lied there in silence for several minutes, each listening to the sound of the other's breaths.

Suddenly, Peanut grasped Grape in a warm embrace, nuzzling himself in Grape's soft chest fur. Grape looked down at Peanut and licked the top of his head. Peanut looked up at her. "Hm. Cat-lover", indeed." Grape said with a smirk on her face. Peanut gave Grape a wide grin before the both of them sighed, relishing both the pleasant afterglow they felt.

"PEANUT, GRAPE! WE'RE HOME! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Grape and Peanut rose their heads. "Crap." Said Peanut, "It's Mom and Dad!"

"_Oh boy!"_ Grape thought for herself. _"We're in for it now…"_


End file.
